The Wash (2001 film)
| starring = | music = | cinematography = Keith L. Smith | editing = Jack Hofstra | studio = Lionsgate Lithium Entertainment Group | distributor = Lionsgate | released = | runtime = 93 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $7 million | gross = $10,229,331 }} The Wash is a 2001 comedy film written, produced and directed by DJ Pooh. The film stars Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg and DJ Pooh, with appearances by Eminem, Ludacris, Kurupt, Daz Dillinger, Xzibit and Pauly Shore. The film was released on November 16, 2001. Plot Sean (Dre) and Dee Loc (Snoop) are roommates who have not paid their rent, and their landlord's given them a 3-day eviction notice. To make matters worse, Sean has just lost his job at Foot Locker due to Dee Loc's interference, so Dee Loc suggests his roommate stop by the same carwash where he works and apply for work there. Sean is immediately hired as assistant manager, with Chris (Eminem) having been fired the day before. Though Dee Loc has the full amount for the rent (from dealing drugs on the side), he refuses to pay, insisting Sean needs to be responsible, and come up with his half. Sean does his best to impress Mr. Washington (George Wallace), the owner of the car wash, so he can hold his job long enough to come up with his half of the rent. At first, things go fine, but then Dee Loc is caught on tape stealing, Mr. Washington tells Sean he must decide what to do, including firing his roommate. Sean tries to help Dee Loc act more responsible, but this creates friction between them. Mr. Washington is kidnapped at gunpoint by two clueless and angry local thugs (one of whom is played by DJ Pooh), who call the carwash with their demands, unaware of caller ID, which reveals their location. Instead of calling police, Sean and Dee Loc put aside their differences long enough to rescue their boss. The crisis worsens, when former assistant manager, Chris, shows up, wanting revenge on Mr. Washington for firing him. Chris shoots one of the kidnappers then shoots up the car wash, and runs out of ammunition. Sean attacks Chris, but loses the battle, and falls down. Before he could kill Mr. Washington, Security officer Dwayne steps in and handcuffs Chris. When all is over, Sean and Dee Loc walk off together. Cast * Dr. Dre as Sean, a mature, responsible, educated man, who works as assistant manager at the car wash. * Snoop Dogg as Dee Loc, an irresponsible stoner, troublemaker, and Sean's best friend and roommate. * George Wallace as Mr. Washington, a gun toting, no nonsense manager of the car wash. * Eminem as Chris, a former car wash manager, who is out for revenge on Mr. Washington for firing him for unexplained reasons. * Tom Lister, Jr. as Bear, an ex-con who is working at the car wash due to community service from his conviction. * Lamont Bentley as C-Money, a twenty year old employee at the car wash, who steals money inside customer's vehicles. * Alex Thomas as Jimmy, car wash employee * Demetrius Navarro as Juan, car wash employee * Truth Hurts as Vickey, Dee Loc's girl. * Angell Conwell as Antionette, a gold-digging receptionist at the car wash. * Bruce Bruce as DeWayne, an overweight security guard at the wash and is Mr. Washington's nephew. * DJ Pooh as Slim, a clueless and gullible gang member who kidnapped Mr. Washington. * Shawn Fonteno as Face, Slim's best friend. * Isley Nicole Melton as Karen * Tommy Chong as Dee's Connection * Tray Deee as Thug #3 * Kurupt as Maniac, Vicky's younger brother. * Ludacris as Angry Customer * Shaquille O'Neal as Norman * Pauly Shore as Man in trunk * Xzibit as Wayne * Julio G as himself * Daz Dillinger as Drug Buyer #1 * Bad Azz as Drug Buyer #2 * Sharif as Arab Money * Kent Masters King as Michelle, Sean's love interest. * Iva La'Shawn as Diane * Don "Magic" Juan as Himself (deleted scene) Music Reception Box office In United States and Canada, the film earned $10,097,538, and in international markets $131,793, for a total gross of $10,229,331. Critical response Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film an approval rating of 8% based on reviews from 48 critics, with an average rating of 2.9/10. The sites consensus states "Sloppily-made, amateurish, and scarce on laughs, The Wash can't compare to Richard Pryor's 1976 Car Wash."https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/1110236_wash Awards References External links * * * * Category:2001 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2000s comedy films Category:American films about cannabis Category:American comedy thriller films Category:Films scored by Basil Poledouris Category:Hood films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films